


Red Hearts and Yellow Stars and Blue Clouds

by halseam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU, There’s also kinda drarry, god this was fun to write, if you really squint tho, tbh, there isn’t enough pansmione stuff out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halseam/pseuds/halseam
Summary: Write something on your own skin, appears on the other’s skin as well





	Red Hearts and Yellow Stars and Blue Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Pansmione Oneshot for tumblr user harrypotterpug  
> Follow me on tumblr at halseam and halseamhllow

Pansy really began noticing the large red hearts and yellow starts and blue clouds on her arms when she was six. Well, it wasn’t really her that noticed it, rather her mum. She was laying in her bed and as her mum tucked her in, she noticed a small heart against her daughters pale arm. “Usually it starts showing up when you’re older,” she can recall her mum saying quietly, but after that, she watched in curiosity as more colours and designs drew themselves.  
On one summer day when she was eleven after her dad had thrown the letter away because he knew what it was, she looked down at her left hand with black ink in small letters, ‘witch.’ And, that night, she waited until everyone in the house was asleep before getting a quill and writing ‘witch’ back, wincing at the small pain. She just wished she knew where the colours were from.   
She hastily washed off the letters early the next morning because no one can know, cursing the spell that causes the unprovoked letters to appear quietly. Her hands grip and back of bright ink cartridges she and Lana buy with her school supplies the next week.   
It’s when she’s finally at school more writing arrives on her arm, this time formulas and spells and ingredients and she finds it quite cute, actually. Draco finds it strange, considering no marks have shown up for him, just little black lines on his thighs and palm of hands.   
It’s in seconds year someone decides to explain the concept of ‘soulmates’ to her.   
“It’s someone the world has destined you to stay your entire life with. They’re your perfect other half.”  
“How do you find out who your soulmate is?”  
“When you draw something, anything, on your skin, an exact replica appears on your soulmates and vice versa. Some people have gone their entire lives without drawing on themselves in fear of finding a soulmate. Most people finds theirs, though. You still have a while, I wouldn’t worry about it.”  
But she does worry about it. She looks at everyone’s hands and arms for any sign of the same markings she currently has. They’re faded a bit now, so searching is harder than expected.   
“Pansy, they might not even go to Hogwarts,” Draco sighs as she inspects her and Freddie Hamlin’s hands. “They could go to Ilvermorny for all we know,”  
“Draco, I’m thirteen now, I need to hurry up! Everyone else is finding theirs!”  
“I haven’t found mine. I probably don’t even have one, because who would want me? Drop it, okay?”  
Pansy lets go of Freddie’s arm and he walks away hastily, she following closely behind Draco as he sits down in the Slytherin compartment. She begins picking at her nails which are painted jet black, words fighting to escape her mouth, but she holds them back in knowledge that they don’t make sense and Draco will probably stop being her friend.   
She gulps. “Draco?”  
He looks up from the book he’s reading. “Hm?”  
“What if... what... this will sound weird and crazy and probably make no sense whatsoever but I really need to get it out to someone and you’re the only person I trust enough and-“  
“Spit it out,” Draco deadpans, leaning his head against the rattling window.   
“What if my soulmate... isn’t- this sounds crazy.” She looks up to see his eyes half closed and book wide open. “Um, what if they aren’t a boy?”  
“Would you care to elaborate?” He closes the book and leans forward in what looks like genuine interest.   
“Well, there’s this girl and she’s really pretty and I don’t think she notices me but I really want her to and she is constantly writing which leads me to believe she doesn’t have enough room on her paper for notes so she uses her hands and arms,”  
He smiles and tilts his head, raising an eyebrow. “And who is she?”  
“I’d rather not tell you, if that’s alright?”  
Draco leans back and picks his book up again. “Yep, that’s fine.” He begins reading it again. A few seconds later, “for the record, I don’t think my soulmate is a girl.”  
She nods once and begins doing her own thing.   
It’s in May when Draco figures out who Pansy’s soulmate is and he makes it his mission to get them together.   
And it’s the beginning of fourth year when Pansy finds out who Draco fancies and she makes it her mission to get them together.   
Yet it’s not Draco that gets them to finally notice each other. Nor is it Pansy. It’s Hermione Granger during a Defence Against the Dark Arts class. When Moody decides to pair them up, Pansy can feel the colour from her face drain yet burn at the same time. It’s Granger that cautiously asks about the writing on Pansy’s arm.   
“Why’s your arm like that?”   
Pansy’s eyes widen and shoot down to her arm, which have smudged charms notes on them. “Oh, uh... I was taking-“  
But before she can finish the lie, Granger is pulling up her sleeve to reveal the same smudged writing against dark skin. Pansy looks up from the other’s arm with a bright red blush. Granger’s mouth hangs open as she stares back at Pansy, both completely silent, until Moody calls at them to get to work. And so they do, s blushing furiously every time they make eye contact and brush hands.   
And they don’t speak again for almost four more years, passing in the hall and blushing furiously now and again, meanwhile Draco just constantly talks about his crush.   
Not until the Battle of Hogwarts does Pansy talk to Granger again, sneaking away from her parents into the Great Hall, where dead bodies are lined side-by-side everywhere. She walks along, staring at each face, just hoping Granger’s won’t show up.   
Damn it why didn’t she say anything sooner? Why did they just ignore each other? Pansy feels like such an idiot, mentally punching herself for not saying anything sooner. She’s sure she doesn’t see Granger’s face anywhere, so she turns around and begins running through the halls, casting as many protective spells on herself as people all around her fall dead and injured to the ground. It’s hard to breath and her legs are numb as she races through the long corridors, but no. She has to keep going. She won’t stop until she has the chance to tell Granger everything.   
Pansy stops abruptly.   
There Granger is, fallen over in a pile of rubble, face bloody and hand bent in a weird way. Pansy lets out a small whimper and runs over, dropping to her knees next to her supposed soulmate.   
“Hey, listen to me, please? Oh my god, hey, hey, hey.” Pansy cups Granger’s face in her hands. “Get up. We need to get you out of here. Work with me, please,”  
“What...” Granger mutters in confusion as Pansy begins lifting her up from the armpits. A green flash of light hits the wall to her left. “Why...”  
“Just let me be the hero one of these times? Please?” Pansy pleads, heart racing. Hermione nods wearily and slowly stands, limping beside Pansy as they stumble down stairs and into the kitchens. Pansy opens the porthole and pulls the two of them in, pushing Granger onto a counter. “Hold still.”  
Granger nods, coughing. “Why... why are you doing this?”  
Pansy freezes at one of the sinks with a washcloth in her hand. “Because we’re apparently soulmates.” She wrings a bit of water from the cloth and turns around to see Granger with her eyes closed, yet she’s still smiling. Pansy brings the damp cloth to Granger’s face and begins dabbing the blood away.   
“Hey, uh, Parkinson?”   
“Call me Pansy, please. My last name sucks,”  
Granger nods. “Yeah, it kinda does...” she takes a deep breath and sucks in through her teeth, giving Pansy the hint that it stings, earning a tiny ‘sorry’. “How... did you find me?”  
“I was running through the hall. Saw you laying there.” Pansy jumps as a loud bang issues from the Great Hall upstairs.   
“What about your parents?”  
Pansy begins wiping dirt off of Grangers hands and arms. “They weren’t paying attention to me. Just snuck away.”  
“Thank you.”  
They don’t say another word until ten minutes later when Pansy is done wiping blood and sweat and dirt off her soulmate and Granger has a glass of water in her hands.   
“Where are your friends?” Pansy speaks up, hopping onto the counter next to Granger.   
“Fighting somewhere else. We were all fighting someone then another one chased me away calling me ‘Mudblood’ and cursing me, that’s how I ended up on the ground. Then they got hit.” Granger smiles down at the stone floor, “instant karma, right?”  
Pansy nods with a small, “Yeah.”   
Another few bangs issue from upstairs, catching the attention of both girls. Granger sets down the cup and lands her feet on the floor, Pansy sitting completely still.   
“I need to get out there.” Granger sighs, puffing out her chest. “Where’s my wand?”  
“I don’t know. I didn’t get it. My first priority was getting you down here. Stay here, I’ll try to find it.” Pansy hops down and races out the door, Granger calling something after her but getting cut off by the porthole slamming shut. Pansy races up the stairs, throwing hexes left and right to familiar Death Eaters, determined on remembering where she found Hermione.   
She passes Potter, calling something after him, yet it’s useless, he doesn’t hear. She takes a left turn and there, sitting in the middle off the corridor, is the light brown stick. Pansy races to pick it up, tripling over her feet, and when she picks it up a small tingle issues through her body; she ignores it and trips down four sets of stairs, breath coming in short hitches. The kitchens are right there.  
The door swings open and there is Granger sitting in the corner, a relieved look on her face when Pansy runs in. She jumps into a hug and takes the wand in the process.   
“Thank you, so much.” Granger tightens her grip around Pansy’s shoulders. “Thank you,”  
Pansy cautiously lets herself hug back, blushing a deep pink.   
“Are you okay? Do you need water?” Granger asks, letting go and holding Pansy’s face in inspection, moving it around every which way. She pauses and thinks for a few seconds. She sighs. “Can I kiss you?”  
Pansy’s eyes widen and she can barely make a sound.   
“Oh my god I’m so sorry I just said that I mean we’re in the middle of a war and I asked to kiss you what kind of sane person does that just forget it you probably don’t-“  
But she’s cut off. The kiss is short and sweet and soft and everything Pansy would have imagined. Sure, she’s kissed people before, but this is different. It feels special, like Hermione really is her soulmate. Granger brings her hands to Pansy’s face and pulls away, their faces inches from each other. They burst out laughing.   
“Go fight!” Pansy grins as Hermione rushes out of the kitchens, leaving both their hearts racing and their faces smiling like idiots.   
She stands, staring at the door for a few seconds before burying her face in her palms and sitting on the counter, thinking about what just happened. She just saved her soulmates life after avoiding her for five years, they had a bonding moment, and they kissed. She blushes furiously just thinking about it.   
She sighs heartily, stands up, and begins her trek back up the stairs and into the teacher’s lounge, where students and professors alike are throwing curses at Death Eaters; it’s terrifying knowing that Hogwarts used to be considered one of the most safe wizarding locations ever. With a hex and corridor later, she runs into the giant Great Hall, where dhe grits her teeth. Where’s Hermione? A small voice at the back of her head urges her to run back out to her parents, that they’ll be worried; she pushes the voice away and scans the crowd for her soulmate, seeing the bushy brown hair running across the hall toward Potter and Weasley, causing Pansy to begin chasing her. Hermione stops with tears in her eyes and slow, steady breaths. Pansy stops a few steps behind her, catching Draco cowering in fear in one of the corners, hair slightly singed and face black with ash.   
She sighs again, this time in exhaustion and hexes the two gaining up on Draco away from her best friend. He shoots her a grateful look and thumbs up when he sees Granger. She grins and pushes through a crowd to where Granger, Potter, and Weasley are reuniting.   
Potter spots Pansy. “What the hell are you doing here?”  
Pansy gapes, at a loss for words. Hermione blushes a deep red and smiles. “She helped me. Apparently she’s my soulmate,”  
They grin at each other.   
A small silver ring slips around Pansy’s finger in the bright afternoon sun, the dress she’s wearing a bit too tight but she knows she looks absolutely amazing. She looks Hermione up and down, marvelling at her soulmates ability to make any article of clothing look good, especially long white dresses. Pansy looks up to Hermione, grinning as the Priest says last few words.   
“You may now kiss.”  
And, oh god, it feels good, her first kiss with her soulmate, who just so happens to now be her wife.


End file.
